legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Keleseth
Keleseth is a player character in The Grand Academy campaign. He is a Dark Monk, and a priest of Morvelen, who wields the power of the Spirit Realm. Physical Description A tall humanoid figure, covered in Dark Monks robes. You can't really tell the race under the clothes, but he is particularly thin. As a skeleton, his bone color is somewhat ashen; cyan glow in eyes, usually calm, may intensify on feeling a rather strong emotion. Personality Keleseth didn't had much opportunities to develop emotions during his training as a Dark Monk. Mostly silent, he still retained some of his curiosity which helps him as he arrived to The Grand Academy and started to learn to live again among other students. Background Before he died, he had another name and another life. Kelen had a simple happy life with his family, working in circus as acrobats. Then, one day, circus owner decided to improve the act by inviting a magician. For some time, it did increase the money gain. But a month later, accident happened. Mage tried to improvise on a stage and ended up creating a spell which decomposed the living flesh, slowly turning crew and audience into mindless zombies. Undead menace could spread further, but Dark Monks arrived and put an end to it. Kelen was the last survivor, but he was affected with the plague too. Although it didn't turn him into zombie, his flesh was gone as the skeleton remained to be seen by figures, watching in the dark. One of the monks checked the body, using the artifact which resulted in showing that boy's soul didn't leave yet. They decided to take him to their Citadel, for one of their Masters had plans for such an occasion. A month passed in preparations and then, one day, a new lich was born. Dark Monks gave him a new name - Keleseth. He was trained like any of them, although he was given power from Morvelen during his resurrection and in result became more affiliated with the Spirit Realm. These abilities helped him to excel under control of one of Masters by the name Ayasa. In total, he spent 10 years in training and learning. After Keleseth finished and was accepted as one of the monks, Ayasa suggested to send him to New Haven's Grand Academy for proper study of dark arts. Most of other Masters disagreed, seeing her plan as dangerous, but the word of a Grandmaster is law. He had a brief talk with Keleseth, after which he went off to New Haven. Arriving to the city, he started to feel strange, mostly because it was filled with emotions. People were everywhere, and Keleseth wasn't used to this. He quickly made his way to the Academy where he was redirected by concierge to the office of Mercia Scythe, who would become his teacher. This is where his story truly began anew... Skills and Abilities You can't really train a skeleton physically, but you can teach him martial arts. Under a training as a Dark Monk, Keleseth knows how and where to strike using his fists. Or legs. Although his weapon of choice is kusarigama, a small scythe with a chain attached to it's hilt. On the other end of the chain, there's a counterweight, which has an engraving of Morvelen's symbol. Keleseth also knows how to step through the void to teleport to his target or dodge an attack. Although it has a short distance and can be used only in vertical way, it's quite useful. As a priest of Morvelen, Keleseth has an affiliation to Necromancy. He's usually not hostile towards other undead, unless they're being controlled by someone. He can perform exorcism, if necessary, to banish unlife or otherworldly creatures. His specific power drawn from Morvelen allows him to summon Mists of the Spirit Realm, enveloping an area in a shroud for himself. Being a lich, Keleseth doesn't regain his life force through use of potions or natural means. He can sap life from dying to restore his, however. Category:Player Character Category:The Grand Academy